


Kiss Me, Smile

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Head Auror Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Prisoner Draco Malfoy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Self Prompt, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Draco's got himself into a bit of a pickle, although he doesn't seem to really mind.





	Kiss Me, Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block.
> 
> It isn't fun.
> 
> It sucks.
> 
> It really does.
> 
> I finally forced myself to write something. It's a prompt, I read somewhere a while back. The enjoyment one derives from feeling one person smile against your lips while you kiss.
> 
> Please send hugs, kisses and loads of love to me to cure me of this blasted writer's block. I have ideas, I want to write, but the words just won't come. *sigh* Coffee works too, I suppose.
> 
> Love,  
Selly x

* * *

Harry descended the flight of winding stone stairs with his scarlet Auror robes billowing behind him. He kept his expression neutral and gave the guard at the door a curt nod. He did not otherwise acknowledge him, but placed his hand on the magical signature scanner, a device designed to prevent imposters from entering the holding cells. It worked similar to the Thief's Downfall inside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, with the deviation that you didn’t end up soaked to the bone, but the scanner would indicate that the person trying to enter the Auror Department’s holding cells was under an enchantment. As usual, the device remained quiet and the light remained green. Harry continued on his way without speaking to the Guard Auror.

It was nine o’clock on a Friday evening and the last thing he wanted to do at this moment in time was to engage in was small talk. He’d already worked several hours’ worth of overtime and was in a very waspish mood about the massive pile of paperwork that continued to clog up his desk and showed no sign of shrinking any time soon. Miraculously, the Auror-on-duty seemed to sense that he had no desire to stop for a short conversation, and made no attempt to talk to him.

Grateful, Harry strode down the cold corridor all the way to the end. His black, department-issued dragonhide boots echoed on the cold stone ground in the empty hallway, and he unconsciously straightened himself up, set his shoulders and walked a little faster. When he arrived at the large holding cell at the end, the only one with its own window and a charming, but fake, view of the edge of a forest and a lake, Harry reached out and held his Auror badge against the lock.

Yet another magical scanner embedded inside, recognised his magical signature, along with his security clearance level. Harry wandlessly cast a non-verbal unlocking charm and felt the wards, which protected the door, shift around him. The locks turned, and Harry pushed the weighty iron-wrought door open. He stepped inside the cell and let the door fall closed behind him.

“Took you long enough, Potter.”

Draco’s snide welcome echoed through the cell, and Harry’s eyes settled on him. He bit back the urge to smirk and keeping his lips pressed tightly together, he positioned himself in the centre of the room and let his gaze sweep over Draco’s tall lithe form.

The arresting Aurors had put Draco in irons; it was indeed a sight to behold. Harry had often fantasised about seeing Draco like this, bound and unable to escape, but he’d never allowed himself to hope he’d ever get to look at Draco like this.

A silvery chain connected the pair of vintage fetters together. They were made from a precious shiny greyish-white metal and Harry absolutely loved the feel of that particular material. He also rather liked the fact that the shackles ensured that Draco arms remained restrained behind his back. Although the chain appeared light and fragile, it was heavily infused with magic and several layers of high-level enchantments, though Harry had no doubt that Draco could channel is magic to break through each and every single one of the spells, cast upon the magical restraints.

Allowing his smirk to finally make an appearance, Harry took a step closer to Draco and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Should have told them to give you a muzzle on top of tying you up.”

“You and me both know that you want that pleasure all to yourself, Potter.”

Harry took another step towards Draco. His smirk turned into a grin.

“I’d love to gag you, Malfoy.”

“I know you do, Potter.”

Harry held Draco’s gaze for several moments, then let his eyes drop down to Draco’s lips and staring at them, he licked his own in silent appreciation. He watched the way Draco’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and stepping even closer, he stopped right in front of Draco, uncrossed his arms and slowly lifted his hand. Harry touched the back of his hand, his knuckles mainly, gently to Draco’s cheek, then pressed his thumb against Draco’s lips.

Leaning close, he pressed his lips to Draco’s ear.

“How silly of you to get caught, Malfoy.”

Harry whispered the words, breathing hotly over the shell of Draco’s ear as he spoke. He felt Draco shudder and removing his thumb from Draco’s mouth, he rested his hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezed Draco's hip firmly with the other.

“I beg to differ, Potter.”

Draco all but breathed his words into the small space between them and Harry smirked against Draco’s ear.

He pulled back slightly, just far enough to meet Draco’s gaze again, and relished in the flicker of excitement, he saw in Draco’s silvery-grey eyes, as well as the trace of his trademark Malfoyesque sass in his low posh drawl.

“Do you now?” he asked with a husky undertone to his voice.

Before Draco could answer him, Harry let his hand wander from Draco’s hip to his arse.

He squeezed tightly and pulling Draco closer, he lightly touched his lips to Draco’s.

It was just a gentle brush, but it left a tingling sensation behind.

He could feel Draco smile against his mouth and knew, without a doubt, that he was enjoying himself immensely.

“I’ve got your release papers in the left pocket of my Auror robes, but you’ve got to earn them, Malfoy, and I promise you, I won't make this easy on you.”

Harry spoke against Draco’s lips, taking great pleasure in their softness and the way Draco had, ever so slightly, parted them as if he was inviting him in for a kiss.

“What is it you want, Potter?”

Draco drawled the words seductively, and Harry smiled against his lips.

This moment was a dream come true, a fantasy he’d had for years and the knowledge that Draco knew that excited him more than anything.

“I think you know, Malfoy.”

Draco answered his ambiguous response with a smile of his own and without hesitation, Harry deepened the kiss, suddenly needing to feel all of Draco, needing to claim and possess him, needing to own him.

He slowly pried Draco’s lips open and letting his tongue slither inside, he kissed his husband deeply and with a slow-burning sort of passion, that stemmed from spending years in each other’s company. He positively basked in the knowledge that Draco was about to give him the best birthday present ever and his entire body thrummed with excitement at the prospect of what they were about to get up to inside the Auror Department's holding cells.

* * *


End file.
